ravenholdacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
1:2 - Morning - Amanda
Kali the Heterophobe12/06/2018 Thea comes out of the downstairs bathroom, she's just done her hair; now long green vines set together into a braid, a large blooming organge Chrysanterium adorns her forehead. She wears a simple white summer dress leaving most of her body visible. Ezra the Floofmaster12/06/2018 Amanda walks by on her way to the kitchen, pausing to stare at Thea. A tad jealous of how pretty she is. Kali the Heterophobe12/06/2018 "Hi!" Thea says, waving at her, she also goes into the kitchen. She looks through the pantry and finds a box with her name, she takes out what seems like a juice bag and opens it. Ezra the Floofmaster12/06/2018 "You have food with your name on it?... Sorry that was rude?" Amanda covers any show of her real thoughts with a bright smile Kali the Heterophobe12/06/2018 "Oh, I can't eat normal food." Thea says, "This is dilluted birch sap." Ezra the Floofmaster12/06/2018 "Ooohh that's cool." Amanda walks to the pantry to look for cereal. Kali the Heterophobe12/06/2018 "Looks like someone made a whole lot of food." She says, motioning at Penny's leftovers, a helpful 'server yourself!' note attached. "Would you like me to make you a plate? Or would you rather eat cereal? I'll get you the milk."(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster12/06/2018 Amanda glances at Penny's food. "Didn't see that." She steps over to tbe counter where it sits and inspects it December 7, 2018 Kali the Heterophobe12/07/2018 "I'm Thea Winters." Thea says, giving a smile, which is rather odd considering her biology and lack of teeth. Ezra the Floofmaster12/07/2018 After a moment Amanda smiles back. "Amanda Finn." She decides Penny's food passes inspection and gets a plate to heat some up Kali the Heterophobe12/07/2018 "Nice to meet you, where are you from?" Thea asks. Ezra the Floofmaster12/07/2018 "Uhm... Kansas..." she says it a little too hesitantly Kali the Heterophobe12/07/2018 For a moment, Thea hums carry on m wayward son. "I'm from Anchorage, Alaska. I know, terrible place for a plant." Ezra the Floofmaster12/07/2018 Amanda giggles, "Is that why you left?" She jokes finally sitting down with her food to eat Kali the Heterophobe12/07/2018 "Well, Maine isn't all sunshine and rainbows." Thea giggles. "Just wanted to see the world, do a little bit of travelling, maybe help people like us." Ezra the Floofmaster12/07/2018 "Us?" Kali the Heterophobe12/07/2018 "Paramorphs?" Thea says, acting like it was evident. "Sure, there's people who hate mutants, but even many supposed progressives hate us..." Thea's voice is shaking a little, she wraps her arms around herself. Ezra the Floofmaster12/07/2018 "Right." Amanda looks down, absently twirling her fork Kali the Heterophobe12/07/2018 After a moment of silence, Thea speaks up. "Did your parents throw you out too?" Ezra the Floofmaster12/07/2018 "Not... really... but they've never really seen me like this." Amanda laughs it off nervously Kali the Heterophobe12/07/2018 "I'm sorry." Thea comes over and gives her a hug. "If you need someone to talk, I'm here?" Ezra the Floofmaster12/07/2018 Amanda stiffens at the hug, "Yeah okay thanks!" Her voice is cheerful Kali the Heterophobe12/07/2018 Thea lets go. "Sorry, I'm a little touchy-feely kinda gal, my friends don't mind, but we just met, and y'know about habits." Ezra the Floofmaster12/07/2018 "Its okay! Just... surprised me!" Kali the Heterophobe12/07/2018 "Well, I better catch some of that morning sunlight before class, could use a little nitrogen." Thea says. Ezra the Floofmaster12/07/2018 "See you around!" Kali the Heterophobe12/07/2018 "While I'm at it, would you like me to grow you a flower?" Thea asks. "Just name a color." Ezra the Floofmaster12/07/2018 "Uhm. Pink!" Kali the Heterophobe12/07/2018 "Okay!" Thea waves her goodbye. "See you in class." Ezra the Floofmaster12/07/2018 "See you!" Amanda waves goodbye as well Kali the Heterophobe12/07/2018 (slight further bit) Once class start, Thea comes to sit by Amanda, she gives her a strange pink flower. "Here you go." Ezra the Floofmaster12/07/2018 "Oh! Thank you!" Kali the Heterophobe12/07/2018 "You're welcome." Thea gives one of her odd smiles. "I make them as practices." Ezra the Floofmaster12/07/2018 "Seems like it must be good practice." Kali the Heterophobe12/07/2018 "I'm used to recreating stuff, but freestyling, that's harder." Thea explains. Ezra the Floofmaster12/07/2018 "Freestyling?" Kali the Heterophobe12/07/2018 "Goign without a model and improvising, like that flower." Thea says, "I just made it to be different." Ezra the Floofmaster12/07/2018 "Oh! That's so nice!" Amanda inspects the flower again Kali the Heterophobe12/07/2018 The flower is a slightly chaotic mix of patterns and differently shaped petals, with various shades of pink running through it.(edited) Ezra the Floofmaster12/07/2018 "Its interesting." Kali the Heterophobe12/07/2018 "Thank you." Thea smiles, "Do you want me to put it in your hair?" Ezra the Floofmaster12/07/2018 "Oh sure!" Kali the Heterophobe12/07/2018 Thea takes the flower and ties it up into Amanda's hair. "Beautiful." Ezra the Floofmaster12/07/2018 Amanda blushes and looks away, not quite expecting the compliment Kali the Heterophobe12/07/2018 "Everyone, eyes up front." The teacher calls. Category:Roleplay Category:Class 4 Roleplay Category:Amanda Roleplay Category:Thea Winter Roleplay